A charging connector has been used for charging a battery mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) (see Patent Literature 1). An example relating to this type of charging connector is described by reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a charging connector 100 includes an exterior case 110, a connector body 120 arranged in the inside of the exterior case 110, and a lock arm 130 arranged in the inside of the exterior case 110.
The exterior case 110 is formed of two case split bodies 110A, 110B. The respective case split bodies 110A, 110B have abutting surfaces 111 which are made to come into contact with each other, and the exterior case 110 is formed by making the abutting surfaces 111 come into contact with each other. A connector fitting portion exposing hole 112 is formed in a front end portion of the exterior case 110. An electric wire pullout hole 113 is formed in a rear end side of the exterior case 110.
The connector body 120 includes: a connector housing 121; and a plurality of terminals (not shown) housed in a terminal housing chamber (not shown) of the connector housing 121. A front portion of the connector body 121 projects to the outside of the exterior case 110 through the connector fitting portion projecting hole 112. This projecting portion forms a connector fitting portion 121A which is fitted into an electricity receiving inlet device (not shown).
Electric wires W are respectively connected to respective terminals (not shown). Rubber plugs (not shown) are mounted on an electric wire wiring portion of the connector housing 121. Due to such a connection, the intrusion of water into the inside of the connector housing 121 is prevented. The respective electric wires W pulled out from the connector housing 121 are led out to the outside of the exterior case 110 through the electric wire pullout hole 113.
The lock arm 130 is swingably supported on the exterior case 110. A front side and a rear side of the lock arm 130 are respectively exposed from the exterior case 110. The lock arm 130 is located at an unlocked position in a step of fitting into the charging inlet device (not shown), and is positioned at a locked position at a fitting completion position.
In the above-mentioned related art, even when water intrudes into the inside of the exterior case 110, the rubber plugs prevent intruded water from reaching a terminal (not shown) position of the connector housing 121. Accordingly, waterproofing of terminals (not shown) is ensured.